Ascension
The Ancients , who built the Stargate , where the first race to ascend to a higher plane of existence. The ex-protector of the Island, Hellraiser, is an ascended being. Due to his previous powers he is one of the most powerful. "It's more than any human can begin to comprehend. Like the universe, it's infinite. It's not just knowledge and information—it's understanding on a level that you will never reach." 'Ascension' Ascension is a process that allows beings to be able to separate from their physical bodies and to live eternally as pure energy in a superior plane with greater amount of knowledge and power. It can be a mental, spiritual or evolutionary process—a direct result of obtaining a certain level of wisdom and knowledge as a civilization. The Ancients were the first race to ascend. A being previously or currently Ascended can help a mortal Ascend. In this case, a being does not need to be morally good in the first place, although most Ascended beings would never promote a morally bad person. This happened when an Ascended Ancient helped the Jackface ascend, only to later realize what a horrible mistake it was. The other ascended beings sent the Jackface down a few planes of existence, what can be described as stuck somewhere between human existence and ascension. The Jackface was still left as a being of energy, but his powers were limited. There are many planes of existence between human existence and ascension. When one exists in any of these planes beyond the corporeal, he is referred to as an Ascended Being because he has "ascended" to a higher plane as a form of intelligent energy. It appears that the various planes of existence not only dictate the powers an Ascended Being has, but also his level of understanding the universe, or his degree of "enlightenment". The higher level of ascension at which a being exists, the more power, knowledge, and understanding of the universe he possesses. Ascended beings are described as having "all the knowledge and power of the universe", which is essentially an infinite knowledge (and, possibly, power). Powers The Ascended plane offers many powers to its inhabitants. Ascended beings have been seen to be capable of miraculous things. Some of these powers include but aren't limited to: *'Spectral Form': The ability to shape their form to appear human and communicate in that manner, but their manifestation remains intangible. Because of this, they can pass through solid objects and solid objects can pass through them. Energy weapon blasts also pass through them when they are in this state. When in this form they can also glow or appear as flames. *'Tangible Form': The ability to take solid form and return to Spectral form at any time. *'Unseen Presence': The ability to remain invisible and influence thoughts of those in the corporeal plane. *'Descension (w/ Knowledge retention)': The ability to retake human form with some of the knowledge and power of an ascended being. However, the human mind was not meant to contain the amount of information an ascended being possesses, which would damage and mentally degrade the mind after a short period of time if too much was retained, although a small amount will cause no harm. The mind of a child can easily contain ascended knowledge for far longer then an adult. They can also limit the knowledge when they deascend to just what they need so as to not damage them in any way. Ascended beings can also place themselves in a state directly underneath ascension during their descension to gain immense power such as healing, telekenisis, and energy blasts. *'Nature Control': Ascended beings can control nature, such as lighting fires, levitate objects, make the wind blow, toss lightning, control electrical devices, and harness devastating energy. *'Telekinesis': Ascended beings can move objects and people with their mind. *'Space Flight': The ability to travel through space without the use of a Stargate. They also seem to be able to "teleport" themselves onboard orbiting ships or to other areas of a planet, sometimes they teleport in the same room to demonstrate power, but they usually use Stargates for long-distance travel. *'Share Essence': Ascended beings can share their essence with humans, which is physically pleasant to the human. *'Evolve': Ascended beings can advance humans and other species in their evolution and give them some of the powers of the ascended, or ascend them. *'Energy Form': Ascended beings can manifest themselves in a bright, shape-changing, form of energy. They can also fly when in this form. *'Destructive Energy Form': The ability to shape their form into destructive beams or orbs of energy that destroy anything that comes into contact with them, including space ships, regardless of their shields or strength, and even lower ascended beings. *'Matter Materialization': They can appear solid and create solid objects, such as balls, tents, a temple, a pyramid, and a Stargate, with all of them fully working. *'Sensory Manipulation': Ascended beings can select who hears and sees them in their manifestations. *'Group Manifestation': Most ascended beings manifest themselves in a group. Most typically do this as a storm cloud, while some do this as a wall of fire. *'Possession': The Ascended can take a human as a host with or without that human's awareness. *'Telepathy': The Ascended can read the minds of humans. *'Resurrection/Smite/Heal': An ascended being can resurrect, completely heal, or kill any human. *'Advanced Conception': Ascended beings have the ability to impregnate a human woman with a genetically-altered, and therefore advanced, human offspring who inherits some of the powers and knowledge of the Ascended. While the knowledge this offspring possesses is no doubt vast, it is somewhat limited due to their half-human physiology. They also have power over other beings like themselves: *The other ascended beings placed the Jackface in a lower plane of existence after an ancient ascended him.